


Pokemon Aren't the Only Ones With a Lonely Nature

by SappyPinata



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Black/N if you squint, Gen, brief mentions of Cheren and Alder, they're not important tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyPinata/pseuds/SappyPinata
Summary: There was an army of Zweilous and Druddigon in front of the entrance, but they immediately moved out of the way when they saw it was N that wanted to enter. "Please," they asked, "find him."Set right before N goes to the castle ruins and battles the B2/W2 protagAlternate Title: I can't title things





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in December I went through the Black/N tag and read almost everything and still wanted more. So I was inspired to write this.  
> It was supposed to be a comedy, I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also my first fanfic since 2013

_“Black! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Black! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!"  
_

N jumps on the back of the legendary Zekrom, flying into the distance through the wall that had broken earlier. Black held back tears as he exited to the hallway, where Cheren and the others were waiting. The walls around those remaining in the castle began to crack and crumble. The entire castle would collapse soon. The trainers looked startled, but collected themselves when Cheren quickly came up with a plan.  


“Black! We gotta get out of here! Get as many stolen Pokémon into the PC system as possible then get the hell out of here! Alder and I will do the same!”  


~~~~~  


_The last of the Pokémon were shoved into the PCs. Black rushed to escape, knowing the others had already made it out. Figuring he was closer to throne room, he knew he had a better chance of escaping through the hole in the wall there, if he was lucky and it hadn’t collapsed yet.  
_

He was not lucky.  


Black ran for the only other exit, three floors down. He only made it halfway across the room before a column next to him collapsed. He was trapped, and even if he could clear the obstacle and make it down the stairs, there was no way he would get out in time.  


Black knew he wouldn't make it, so he made his way to the throne in the back. He was only steps away from the spot from which he watched N leave when he heard a loud crack above his head. He sighed, threw his bag, pokéballs inside, across the room, where his team would hopefully not be crushed. He then stood still, awaiting the inevitable.  


~~~~~  


"N, why are we back here?" Zoroark looked nervous, wringing his paws.  


"Don't worry, I only wish to see the wreckage. That Sawk said the only way in is over this way." N and Zoroark made their way through the tall grass, the Gurdurr, Throh, and occasional Audino calling greetings.  


They went through a small cave, eventually reaching the top of some stairs that lead to inside the castle's ruins- a side entrance that was mostly for show. There was an army of Zweilous and Druddigon in front of the entrance, but they immediately moved out of the way when they saw it was N that wanted to enter. _"Please,"_ they asked, _"find him."_  


N asked who they wanted him to find, but they only replied with a more firm "find him." Confused, he and Zoroark entered, climbing through a slightly collapsed archway. Inside, Zoroark glanced at the door to their left that led to N's old room, but N ignored him in favor of climbing various chunks of broken wall and ceiling. A Banette at the bottom of the stairs saw him and let out a sad cry. N attempted to ask what was wrong, but the Banette was gone before he could get a word out.  


Zoroark was initially trailing behind his human friend, but he paused when he caught up at the bottom of the stairs, catching a scent he had hoped he'd be able to forget. "N," he warned, " _something died_ up there."  


"Well it has been a while since anyone has been here aside from Pokémon. Of course various things stored within the castle would have rotted by now. However, there is no need to exaggerate."  


"No, N, I mean there is literally a dead body rotting somewhere on that upper floor."  


"Zoroark, I know you enjoy a good joke but this is-"  


The Pokémon sighed and grabbed N by the back of his shirt, dragging him up the stairs. Zoroark winced as they got closer to the throne room, the smell getting much stronger. He set N down just as the Banette appeared again, chattering come thing nearly incomprehensible. The only word either of them could make out was "here."  


N and Zoroark glance at each other before entering the throne room. While N didn't see anything unexpected, Zoroark balked at what was in front of him.  


Sitting on a fallen pillar was Black, staring straight through the two that had entered the room. He seemingly flickered in and out of existence, only really visible when in the right light. Zoroark managed to tear his eyes away for long enough to look at the pillar the ghost boy was sitting on. More specifically, he looked under the pillar, and saw the source of the stench that had permeated the air. Zoroark looked up once more and was startled when Black made eye contact with him. The boy then glanced at N, who was obliviously exploring the ruined area. Black was asking Zoroark to do something, but he couldn't figure out what that something was. Before Black could attempt to convey his message once more, both ghost and fox were startled by a sudden shout from N.  
Zoroark rushed over, worried that something had happened, but there was no cause for his alarm. N had simply moved some rubble to find a discarded trainer's bag. The berries inside had rotted, thankfully within a plastic container, but everything else in the bag was in perfect condition, ignoring the layer of dust on it all. N looked worried as he inspected the six pokéballs found inside. "I was aware that Team Plasma stole Pokémon from trainers, but entire bags? The poor things have been stuck in there for two whole years!"  


Zoroark glanced at Black, as if asking permission to release his Pokémon. The ghost nodded sadly, and Zoroark gently took the pokéballs from N's hands, letting the Pokémon out one by one. Samurott. Seismitoad. Mandibuzz. Chandelure. Watchhog. Zebstrika. Each one glanced around frantically, trying to find their trainer. N was shocked. He knew these Pokémon, he had battled these Pokémon.  


Chandelure was the first to notice Black’s ghost. With a distressed chime she floated over to the pillar where her trainer was sitting. The other Pokémon followed soon after, clamoring and crying for their dead trainer. N ignored all the noise in favor of rooting through Black’s bag once more, this time more frantically. He let out a gasp once he found what he was looking for: the trainer card. These were indeed Black’s Pokémon, and as if he needed more confirmation, The Light Stone that was once Reshiram was in the bag as well, right next to the wallet the trainer’s ID was.  


N finally looked at the distressed Pokémon when he heard Seismitoad and Samurott working to lift the pillar in the center of the room. To N, there was no reason for them to move it, and so he was quite confused when Zoroark went over to help as well. That confusion didn’t last long, however, as he soon saw the crushed corpse in the shadow of the pillar.  


The Pokémon finished moving the debris to the side, each making pained whines at the sight of their trainer’s body. The ghost himself refused to look at his crushed, rotting body.  


N stood there, staring at the very thing that proved what he did not want to believe. Black was dead. The first human friend N had ever made was dead, and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

**Author's Note:**

> i could not for the life of me think of an ending. i dont even really like this one but whatever  
> the title of the word doc for this is "Black's McFreakin Dead"


End file.
